disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Candifloss
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:CF.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lil nan (Talk) 03:53, April 7, 2013 Sorry if this annoys you, but I could I draw you? I'll start on Saturday or Sunday.I'll also try to get the picture to you on this wiki. Lizzyisnowhere (talk) 02:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) CANDIFLOSS, SOMEONE JUST DELETED YOUR PAGE!!!!!(*faints*)~watername2468~ Hi.... I'm new to this wiki and I really wanted to be friends with you guys, except I kinda started off on the wrong foot with you because of that English Muffin drawing, and I don't think you like me.... ANYWAYS, I'm new to this wiki and I luv your artwork! I'm Adorablekitten12 on DC. I hope I make new friends on this wiki..... *** I LOVE DC! **** (talk) 21:58, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, candi!! KKL99 here. So I stumbled apon your DisneyCreator Wiki! Cute idea :) So would it be OK if I edited it and added pages and made it better? Since there's like no info . . . . . CWYL :D ~KittyKatLove99 Yeah, about that... I didn't know how to use the wikia when i was new so i accidentally made that page lol. You can have it if you want xD i wish i could delete it but what ever :P - Candi Oh . . . OK!! I'll keep you under "founders," though, since, really, you are the founder XD OOps. That was KittyKatLove99 Lol okay <3 - Candi candi, i saw ur drawing of hunter and i'm like :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO he's hawt xD Loool, um I dont really know who commented that, but yes, he's quite attractive XD -Candi Hey Candi, I've drawn us so can YOU draw us? That would be really awesome >v< Oh and do you really use a mouse for all of your art? If yes, then WOAH. ~JK Hi Candi, its Pinkie.I saw on ur page, ( not the one with the comments the one with this talk page xD) that you had all of the stuff people drawn for you of you and them. Remember I made us? if its possible could you add that :) thanks! -pinkie I dont often do requests, but I will for you JKstudios! ^.^ And sure pinkie, of course i'll add that picture! :) -Candi Thanks a bunch!! I love your art because it's very creative. Not trying to offend Lucy, but it seems to me that she's running out of creativity juice. In the past 2 weeks she's created 3 drawings of herself in PPG that say: "Hi DC!" ~JK Lol she's drawn like everything she could possibly draw -Candi *Confession Time* I originally started on DC with a different account. The only reason I use JKstudios is because I lost the password of the old account. I believe the screen name was MelodyTheCat (I was like 10 and obsessed with the name "Melody" and now I'm sick of hearing that name) Yes, I really and truly have brown hair brown eyes but I got a haircut and have bangs now so c: I dunno, I have drawn quite a bit overall (Not as much as Lucy though... But I've been here much longer than she has) The only reason I'm telling you about this is because you drew what you really looked like. So yeah, we're pretty similar in a way xD ~JK Sorry for sorta "spamming" your page but This message was brought to you by the Studios of JK: CONGRATULATORIATIONS ON NEARLY 2K FANS!!! ~JK Lol thats cool! ^.^ and tank yew <3 hey candi, i comented about hunter -sarasparks xD 2002 edits! :O thats the year i was born! xD Hi Candi! Why are u not on the wiki? -PS ps ik stupid question...im stupid btw xD TO CANDIFLOSS Hey Candi! I'm such a huge fan! Thank you so much for fanning me and welcoming me to create! I am so inspired by your art! So if it isn't to much trouble, can you please draw us together and post it? Thanks! -Your DC BFF, Paint_Splash Aww thanks! :) I'd love to draw us! -Candifloss